1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to loudspeakers, and more particularly, to electro-dynamic planar loudspeakers and related manufacturing methods.
2. Related Art
In the field of planar loudspeakers, a diaphragm in the form of a thin film is attached in tension to a frame. A conductive path may be formed on the surface of the diaphragm. An electrical signal, such as an audio signal, may be applied to the conductive path. A magnet may be mounted proximate to the diaphragm such that the electrical signal applied to the conductive path causes the diaphragm to interact with the magnetic field. This interaction can cause the diaphragm to vibrate, thereby producing sound.
Planar speakers can present many types of manufacturing challenges. Typically, a pair of jumper wires is used to connect the conductive path on the surface of the diaphragm to terminals that serve as inputs for the electrical signal. However, the assembly of loudspeakers with these small wires is difficult and adds to the manufacturing cost. Additionally, a solder may be used to provide an electrical connection between the conductive path and the terminals, which may add to the assembly cost. Moreover, the use of solder connections and associated heating used to form these connections may have adverse effects on plastic components included in the loudspeaker.
In some cases, the conductive path is fabricated from aluminum, which can cause additional difficulties. An aluminum conductor may require the use of solders with a corrosive flux to break through the aluminum oxide on the surface of the conductive path before the solder joint can be formed. Residual corrosive flux is then neutralized or removed to prevent future corrosion.
Additionally, mechanical standoffs may be inserted between the magnet and diaphragm of a planar speaker to provide sufficient clearance for the diaphragm to vibrate. The mechanical standoffs add to the number of components and steps required to assemble the loudspeaker, which can increase the cost of assembly.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved planar loudspeaker that overcomes the aforementioned difficulties.